cyclingsimulatorfandomcom-20200213-history
Redop
Introduction Redop is a Portuguese cycling team founded on June 6, 2010 (Season 12) and managed by Elleniko. The team had an immediate impact in the world of OCM, moving to Top Division in just 2 seasons. Currently the team is in between Zyte and Top Divisions. Team redop is known to invest strongly in the development of cycling in Portugal and in the development of national riders, its logo is similar to the Portuguese coat of arms, with cycling wheel replacing the original armillary sphere, and its jersey as been awarded as the most nationalistic jersey as well as 3rd overall best jersey of OCM. In the Season 14 Awards, redop got a second place in the Best Breakthrough Team category, while redop rider Vasco Assis got some votes in the Best Breakthrough Rider and Best Rider Outside The Top Division categories The team is also regarded has having a culture of overachievement, because of the outstanding results the team can get with much less resources then direct opponents. This may result from the typical portuguese "desenrrascanço", something that can't be fully translated into English and have been voted as #1 Foreign Word The English Language Needs. Team History Early in the history of the team, redop focused on climbing races with captain Samuel 'Ladies Man' Estradas in domination. He was the man that took redop to Division 3 before joining Shinboners and passing captaincy of the team to Vasco Assis. Time Trial races become a secondary focus of the team with the arrival of American hired gun Chester Wilkin from trackstah07, until his departure to Team QANTAS. Cobble races gained that status with the arrival of Nuno Meira from Korten Cycletek. He gained a lot of points and helped the team move from Division 4 up to Top Division, where he raced for redop his last time in the classic Astana GP before moving to CycleMotor. That season (Season 14) Vasco Assis was considered a Young Gun and so he was a lot of expectations surrounding him. He took the captaincy of the team, and redop became increasingly focused on all-round races that suit him better. However in was in the climbing Monte Rosa Tour that Vasco Assis was to achieve his greater moment of glory with a victory in the General and Youth Classifications, two stage victories and a 3rd place in the Prologue. Today the team continues to be primarily focused in giving support to Vasco Assis's all-round abilities, but captaincy is shared with Japanese superstar Yasunari Yamauchi. The climber joined redop from Team iPower in day 33 of Season 15, becoming the most expensive rider in redop's history. Just a couple weeks after the arrival of Yamauchi, redop was to present yet another high profile rider, this time a co-captain for the sprinting races. Ramone Tuero was unhappy with his role as lead-out in his previous team, and reckoned a transfer to redop as the right move in his carreer. SNAOTR Controversy There is a lot of controversy between team redop and a team's association named SNAOTR. Manager elleniko has rejected any kind of linkage with such association, but many rumors from some SNAOTR founding members such as lastplace1414 indicate otherwise. Adding to the rumors is the fact that a large number of riders have joined/left redop from/to official SNAOTR members. Core Riders *Vasco Assis(Portugal) *Yasunari Yamauchi (Japan) *Ramone Tuero (Spain) *Zacarias Semedo (Portugal) *Guálter Alcântara (Portugal) *Casimiro Figueira (Portugal) Notable Former Riders *Samuel Estradas (Portugal) *Nuno Meira (Portugal) *Chester Wilkin (USA) *Aguinaldo Boaventura (Portugal) Category:Teams